Equestria's ODST
by mlp brony fifer
Summary: Newly made Major General Joseph Fifer comes back alive in Equestria thanks to a villian turned good. but celestia is now searching for any human to try to get her revenge. (please read the storys before this to get a good idea about my OC if you havent yet read them)
1. Chapter 1

When I opened my eyes I realized that I didn't have on my helmet. When I sat up my chest was full of pain. When I looked down I saw that I didn't have my gear on and that my chest was bandaged. When I looked around for my gear I spotted it and I slowly got up and walked over to it and put it on. As soon as it was all on a voice scared the shit out of me. "Where in the world are we?" I heard a familiar voice say.

"I don't know Sapphire. But is Maria still here?" I asked.

"Yeah she's here. But she went offline for a bit to collect data on where we are." She said.

"Glad to see you finally awake." I heard a voice say. So I quickly turned around and standing there was a black and dark blue pony. It was taller than Luna but it made me think of her. "Who are you?" I asked.

"I am nightmare moon. And you are in the castle ruins where I watched you almost die to Celestia." She said.

"Were you the one that bandaged me up?" I asked.

"Why of course. I have been watching you ever since you came into these ruins. I watched you fight princess Celestia." She said walking over.

"Well thank you for that. How long was I out?" I asked.

"For a full day."

"Well crap." I said as I pulled out all the stuff I had. I had 2 frag grenades, 1 plasma grenade, an assault rifle, sniper, and a shotgun. I wonder if I might be able to tweak the plasma grenade for something but I will do that later. "So I understand you are quite new to this place?" she said.

"That is correct." I said.

"Mind if I ask you a question?" she asked.

"Sure."

"What is your favorite? The night or the day?" she asked.

"I would say the night because of its not as hot as the day during the summer, also because the moon gives off the perfect amount of light when it's a full moon, and lastly I like to look at the constellations and look for new ones." I said. After I finished talking I was immediately hugged by her. When she finally let go I could see the happiness in her eyes. "That means so much to me. I don't even know your name." she said.

"Name is Joseph." I said.

"Well nice to meet you Joseph." She said.

"You to. So I see that you are an Alicorn. And you remind me of Princess Luna. Why is that?" I asked. When I said that she sat down and sighed a little before she looked back at me. "Well that is actually quite a story. I was Luna. I was released by the elements of harmony from Luna and I turned into a shadow. I was slowly regenerating power from all the nightmares from everypony. But over time since that I have been learning that what I had done was wrong. So I have been deciding to whether to just stay hidden or. Show myself to ponykind once again." she said.

"Well what did you do?" I asked.

"I refused to lower the moon." She said.

"Okay wait a minute. So the moon and sun don't revolve around the planet?" I said.

"No they do not. It is all the work by princess Celestia and princess Luna." She said.

"Well that is something I just learned about. So will I be able to leave here or will you force me to stay?" I asked.

"You can leave whenever you want. I can't stop you." She said. As I got up and I packed up my things I first of all had to ask a favor. "Are you able to transfer some of your magic?" I asked her.

"Yes. Why?" she asked.

"So then I can try something. Can you put some of it into this grenade?" I asked holding it out. She walked over and touched her horn onto the grenade and it changed color. It changed to black. As soon as she was done I put it away. "I hope to see you again princess." I said as I started to walk away. While walking I also realized that if any one of the royal guards spot me that they will immediately report to princess Celestia and I will be killed again. Well shit. "I looked through your memories in the helmet and I see that there is a frigate around here is there not?" Sapphire said.

"Yes there is." I said.

"Then I think we should head in that direction."

"Okay lets go." I started to run through the Everfree forest. As I lept over a log I continued weaving past the trees and rocks. When we finally reached frigate I realized that it changed. Now on the frigate near the door was a painted sun. When I looked at the door I saw 2 royal guards standing at the entrance. "shit." I said in a whisper. Just then I felt a jolt and I took a guess that Maria was back online. "I got data on the planet." I heard her say.

"Well you took your sweet time." I said.

"Well I was analyzing all the plant life and that's all I need to figure out the inhabitants."

"Well I already know about the inhabitants." I said.

"Oh really. So you have been here before?" she asked.

"Yep, ponies, Pegasus, and unicorns." I said. She remained quiet after I said that so I was guessing that she was looking through all the data. That was when I spotted another door that was a little ways from this one. So as I snuck my way past the royal guards as soon as I got past them I started to run again. When I reached the door I had to pry it open and as soon as it was open I turned on my radar and I ran inside. While running I heard talking coming from towards me so I quickly hid in a room and I closed the door. "So what do we do if we find another human?" I heard a guard ask.

"We are ordered to kill it but we have to be sure it isn't around any of the civilians." I heard just before I couldn't hear them anymore. As I reopened the door I started to run again through the ship until I finally found the command center. "Sapphire. Is there a way to only turn on the power in here?" I asked.

"Open the panel underneath the middle computer and cut the black wire." She said. As I walked over to the computer I could tell that one of the royal guards must have been in here because there was a hoof mark on the keyboard. As I opened the panel I looked for the black wire until I finally found it concealed under the red and blue wires. As I pulled it out I cut it and I reasserted the panel. As I stood up I flicked the power switch and the bridge came on and I saw a little blue dot over the pedestal. "Is that what I think it is?" I said walking over.

"It's an AI. A young one by the looks of it. Want us to have a chat?" Maria asked. As I pulled them out of my head I inserted them into the pedestal and I noticed 2 more blue dots appeared but they were bigger then that one. As I looked around the bridge I figured I was going to need Maria to download the ships data when I saw Sapphire appear in her human form. "So what's the intel?" I asked.

"Her name is Sam. She was made to resemble a 9 year old and she really likes to meet new friends. She was tasked to control all of the systems on the frigate before it crashed and lost power." She said.

"How many AI's am I going to find that resemble woman or girls?" I said.

"To bad mister. But since you had us talk to her she was wondering if she could come with us. It might help you run the armor once you decided to put it on." She said.

"Wont that is even more dangerous?" I asked.

"Yes it would but we have survived this much haven't we?" she said.

"Good point. Want me to pull you girls now?" I asked.

"Not quite yet. Maria is downloading the data from the ship ever since it was put into work." Sapphire said.

"Well then me know when cause I don't like it in here." I said as she disappeared. I started to walk around the bridge when I heard Maria. "Yank us please." I heard her say. As I pulled them out there was now 3 little orbs on the chip as I put them into my head and I saw the 3 of them pop up on my visor. "Hello Sam. Welcome to our little group." I said.

"I am glad to be here." She said. I have to say that she reminded me a little bit about ruby and it made me a little homesick. But that was when I remembered how I got here. I was knocked out by an explosion. "So I heard you are good with equipment." I said.

"Yes I am." She said.

"I think it is time for us to leave Joseph." I heard Sapphire say. Before I ran out of the room I turned off the power and I ran out of the room. As I got out of the frigate I started my way back to the base. As soon as I reached it I was relieved to see that the ponies didn't mess with here yet. As I walked in I turned on the power and I put them into a pedestal in the command center. As the 3 of them popped up I saw what Sam looked like. She wore a little red dress and her hair was long. Now she really did remind me of ruby. "First of all I need a systems check." I said as I sat down.

"Everything is okay." Sam said.

"Did anybody mess with any of the data recently?"

"nothing." Maria said.

"Is anybody near the base?"

"nope." Sapphire said.

"Okay that's good. I want you girls to let me know if any of that changes okay?" I said.

"We will let you know." Sapphire said. So I walked around the base and I found that no evidence of anybody in the base so I went to the room I last slept in and I fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

When I woke up I saw that I was still in the room that I had fallen asleep in. as I got up and put back on my gear I left the room and I started to search for the command center again and when I found it there was a pony in there. I didn't get a good look at it because I quickly hid myself just outside the door. As I peeked into the room I realized who the pony was. It was Twilight. As I walked into the room I held up my shotgun as I tapped her shoulder and she jumped a little before turning around and staring at the shotgun pointed at her. As I activated my new voice changer I talked. "What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I was hoping to find out some stuff about a friend that died a while ago." She said shaking a little probably because of my shotgun pointed at her. As I put it down she sighed a tiny bit of relief. "You will find nothing here. Now leave." I said.

"Fine I will leave. But can I please know what happened to the human with the sniper?" she asked.

"He's dead." I said and I heard her gasp.

"How did he die?" she asked me.

"You should ask your princess." I said as I walked out of the room. I walked into the hanger and I sat at the opening in the cliff. I was thinking about home. About what has happened during the war? I wonder if ruby was alright. When I thought I had sat here long enough I walked back to the command center I found the girls all talking to each other. "So what did you all do last night girls?" I asked them.

"Well we basically just talked about you." Maria said.

"Oh really? And about what?" I asked.

"About how reckless you are." Sapphire said causing them to laugh.

"Oh ha ha. Very funny." I said as I walked over to the computer and sat down. "Sapphire any movement on the scanner?" I asked.

"No. wait. Yes there is. About 9 ponies. They are moving in a formation. 3 on both sides and 1 in the front and back. In the middle of the group is a pony slightly larger than the other 8." Sapphire said.

"shit Sam do we have any defenses that won't kill them?" I asked.

"All we have are stun guns and lockdown doors. The stun guns only have a one shot until they need to be reloaded and we only have 8 of them." Sam said with her cute little girl voice. Man she sure does remind me of ruby.

"Activate the lockdown and make sure the guns know that we aren't enemies." I said.

"Doing that now." Sam said.

"Maria look through the cameras all around the facility. Let me know if you find anything we can use." I said.

"Lockdown is initiated. Guns are online." Sam said.

"Good. Maria fined anything?"

"I have found multiple rooms with flood in them still. Looks like they are quite hungry."

"Where?"

"All of them are in the hanger in rooms."

"Okay. Sam lockdown this room."

"done." She said.

"Perfect. Maria are you able to open those doors on command?"

"Yes I am." She said.

"Good. Sapphire ETA till their arrival?"

"They are just outside the entrance."

"Maria I want you to track them on the big screen can you do that?"

"Already done." As I looked at the screen I saw the princess pointing her horn at the door and she blasted it open melting the middle of it large enough for them all to go in. "next camera." As the camera changed I saw that it was mounted on the stun turret. I saw the turret charge up as it stunned the royal guard up front as the others just got around the princess. "Sam. How long does the stun last for?"

"Until an antidote is administered." As I continued to watch the camera they continued on through the base until they finally reached the hanger. "Maria open the doors now." As I watched the camera I saw 3 doors open and I saw them start to charge at the royal guards and the princess as they started to fall back. "Sam. Any way we can re-contain them?" I asked.

"Nope but I found something we could use to kill them."

"Then activate it." As I watched the camera I saw the entire floor in the hanger be filled with electricity and as they all fell onto the floor dead. "Joseph the princess and the guards I just outside the door." Maria said. As I ran over and grabbed the girls chip I put it in my helmet just as the door was no more. As standing at that door was the princess of bitches herself. Celestia. "Human. For coming to this world you are tried for trespassing in my kingdom. Your verdict is death. She said as she pointed her horn at me. "I may not know what is going on but I do know what you did to my friends I will get you back for." As soon as I finished saying that I saw a stun turret shoot at the princess as it hit her sending her onto the ground. As the guards looked at me with fear in their eyes. "Take this." I said as I threw them a vile. As one of them caught it they looked at me. "It's the antidote to what the princess was hit with. Give it to her when you get back to the castle. And if you tell her that I am still here I will. Hunt. Each. Of. You. Down. You got that?" I said as they quickly nodded and they picked up the princess and their stunned buddy and I watched them on the cameras run out of the base. "Sam stop the lockdown please." As the lockdown lifted I started to walk through the forest. While walking through the forest I encountered a beautiful blue flower. As I crouched down and picked one I took a good look at it. After a couple seconds I put down the flower and I started to walk again. "Anything on radar Sapphire?" I asked.

"Nope. Except for the giant thing behind you." As she said that I slowly started to turn around and I could not fucking believe what it was. It looked like a fucking manticore. As I stared at it, it lunged for me. "SHIT!" I yelled as I jumped back causing it to fall onto the ground. As it got back up it shook its head as it looked like it got angrier. "Well shit on me and call me the god of shit." I muttered as I started to run. While I was weaving through the forest the manticore was just going straight through them. I was running until I reached a dead end. "Sapphire is there any way I could get out of this?" I asked.

"No… there isn't." she said sadly. I didn't have a weapon. I was in a dead end. With one of the most dangerous things in mythology. As it slowly walked towards me I backed up until I hit the back wall. "Girls. If I die or go unconscious. I want you to lock my helmet so then only I can take it off." I said. I suddenly felt my helmet get tighter on my head and the manticore was just a couple away from me. It then lashed out with its left paw, ripping my gear and putting deep gashes into my flesh. I cried out in pain as it made me kneel down in so much pain. I could tell I was close to passing out because of all the blood I was losing. I was now belly on the ground with blood starting to make a pool around me as I slowly started to slip into unconsciousness. "Bad manticore. You know you aren't supposed to eat other- OH MY! Are you okay." I heard a voice say as they shook me but I still went unconscious.


	3. Chapter 3

"Angel. Could you please get me another wet rag please?" I heard a voice say. After a couple minutes I felt something wet go onto my chest. As I slowly started to open my eyes I saw that my helmet was still on. May god be thanked. And that I could feel that I didn't have a shirt on. "Thank you angel." I heard the voice say again as some more wet rags went onto my chest. Then I felt a sharp jolt of pain as I sat up getting a little shriek from the pony. As I looked around the house I saw that it was all made of wood. Except for maybe the kitchen I hope. As I continued to look around the room I then spotted the pony that had helped me. She was a yellow coated and pink maned pony, Fluttershy. "Uh… please don't hurt me." I heard her say. It was quite hard to hear her because she almost whispered it. "It's all right. I am not going to hurt you." I said turning on my voice changer.

"Oh. So you can talk like joseph." She said. Just hearing her say that made my heart hurt. I didn't like lying but I had to, to keep them safe.

"Yes. And you also knew joseph as well. Didn't you?" I said causing her to sigh from behind her couch.

"Well I hope you saw how he died." She said walking over.

"Yes. And I also watched my other friend die as well." I said.

"Was it the one that was on that scary thing." She said quivering a little.

"yes." I said.

"How did he die?" she asked.

"Your princess killed him. Princess Celestia." I said getting another gasp from her.

"But why did she do that?" she said.

"Not even I know." I said lying to her. I knew that if she knew the truth there would be a chance that she would tell Celestia about me. "But I need you to not tell Celestia where I am." I said.

"Don't worry. I would never do anything that would hurt anypony." She said.

"Thank you kindly. But where is my gear?" I asked her.

"Oh I put it over here. I found you when the manticore was chasing you." She said walking over to my gear. I was surprised I never noticed it when I looked around the room. As I got off the table I walked over and I put on my gear. If you ever want to put on your gear with a helmet on I would suggest not to cause it is hard as fuck. As soon as it was all on I looked at Fluttershy. "Thank you for helping me." I said. I walked over to the door but then I immediately shut it. "shit." I said.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Can you hide me anywhere here?" I asked.

"Well no I do not. But you can leave out the back window. May I ask why?" she asked.

"It's the princess. She is walking straight over here with some royal guards I said running over to the window. As soon as I opened the window I heard the knock at the door as I exited the house and I closed the window and I started to run. Well now that Celestia knows about me I will have to keep on moving. "Sapphire. Where am I heading?" I asked.

"You are heading towards a canyon." She said.

"I am looking at the wildlife and it looks like nopony ever comes here at all." Maria said.

"Thanks Maria, that really helped me, and Sapphire. When I first got you, you said shields starting up. How come I didn't have any shields?" I asked.

"Well you weren't wearing your Spartan armor and that is the only thing that actually had shields. I thought you were wearing your Spartan armor when you put on the helmet." She said.

"Well then that was my fault." I said as I reached the canyon.

"Is there any way down?" I asked.

"About a couple meters to your right there is a ridge that should take you all the way down." As I looked for the ridge I saw that the canyon wisent that large in width. When I finally found the ridge I started to walk down it. "So how long was I out?" I asked the girls.

"About an hour or two. We shut down as soon as you went unconscious but Sam stayed on to keep an eye on you." Sapphire said.

"Thanks for that Sam." I said.

"You're welcome." Sam said as I saw her face appear on my visor. And she was smiling to. After a few minutes I made it to the bottom. "Maria can you do a scan for any flood down here?" I asked.

"Sure. But why?" she asked.

"If there are flood down here then that means there might be something down here that could help us." I said.

"Okay scanning… got some. More like multiple groups of them. About 5 large groups are in this canyon. The nearest group would be about 10 meters behind you around the corner."

"About how many?"

"10 I think. There is a chance that some of them are real close together to create just one dot." Maria said.

"Sam do I have anything that I could use?"

"All you have are gloves that could electrocute them." She said.

"Really!? If I had known about them I could have used them on the manticore." I said.

"sorry." She said.

"It's okay. I knew we were in a dangerous situation." I said. As I started to walk over to the corner Sam had turned on my gloves. As I turned it I saw a very big vehicle. "Maria. Can you scan that thing?" I asked.

"Scanning… it's called an elephant. By my scans of it, it is a very rare kind. It has a M41 Light Anti-Aircraft gun along with 2 AIE-486H Heavy Machine guns. Its crew is amazing. It can be used with only 3 crew members. It was mainly used during the colonial expansion period. But during the war it was a mobile command center, a mobile recovery platform, and troop deployment platform. It also has a crane on it to help flip turned vehicles." Maria said.

"They have seen us Joseph. Get ready." Sapphire said. As I looked downwards I saw them charging at me. As I dodged the first one I grabbed its back and killed it with my gloves. As I dropped it 2 more jumped at me but I slid under them while they were still in the air as I tripped another one. As soon as I got up I killed the 3 behind me before turning my attention over to the last 3. And they all thought they could win by attacking me all at once. How stupid can they get. As I grabbed one of them out of the air I quickly spun around making the one I grabbed hit its other buddies in the air and then letting it go sending it flying into the wall of the canyon. As I turned off my gloves I walked towards the elephant. "Joseph. Could you put us into the elephant please. There should be a console to your right." I heard Maria say. As I took them out of my head and I put them in I heard the elephant turn on. As I heard the engine turn on I thought I could hear something rotating. "Everything checks out." Sam said popping up with her red dress. Man she looks cute in that. "Why thank you Sam. I didn't even have to ask." I said as she smiled.

"Because I was made to do something before I was asked to do. Which is why sometimes the Marine's complained when I test fired all the weapons." She said.

"Well I just hope you always know what I want you to do." I said. She gave me another smile before Maria popped up.

"This thing doesn't have much data so that was quite quick." She said.

"Oh well. I am starting to wonder if you will ever run out of room for data." I said jokingly.

"Oh I know that that will never happen." She said and then Sapphire popped up.

"Well I found a few weapons near the cockpit if you want to use them." Sapphire said. As I pulled them out of the elephant I walked up to the cockpit to see what weapons there were. There was an assault rifle and a magnum. The assault rifle didn't have much ammo but the magnum did. As I put the assault rifle onto my back I kept out the magnum. "At least I have the best mid-range weapon of all. THE MIGHTY MAGNUM!" I said. As I walked back down I saw that the girls were all talking. "So you ready to go?" I asked them. As they all nodded I pulled them out of the console and I walked out of the elephant. "Okay Sapphire. Where is the next group?" I asked.

"About 30 meters down the canyon. And before you ask like 9 flood are there." She said. As I got running I realized something. What was I going to do with all this stuff I found. There was only one of me. Well I guess I will come up with something for them later. I am also wondering how Twilight is doing with the foals. I know that I won't be able to hide myself forever. After I ran about 20 meters I stopped and looked at what the flood surrounded. It looks like that there were about 3 pelicans there. One of them was crashed but the other 2 looked like they were in good condition. "Joseph. The other 3 groups have linked up with the group in front of us. There are now about 43 flood there. I am surprised none of them have seen us yet. But I did mark where the other flood were before they came over here." Sapphire said. "Also I see that you use each of us for a different purpose. May I ask why?"

"Well it's so then none of you over exert yourselves. Also I am using you for the tasks that you are best with." I said as I started walking towards the flood I took aim and I fired at the first one killing it and causing the others to notice me. "You do know that you don't have to do that right?" Sapphire said.

"Yeah. I know. But I care for you girls now. It is my job to protect you all." I said as I killed another 2 and I jumped back killing a third. "But you do know that at some point some of us might be offline and can't come back on for a while. So then you will have to worry about the Ai who is still online." Sam said.

"When did this become an open discussion?" I said. As I put away my magnum and pulled out my assault rifle as 5 more charged me. "We all worry about you that's why." Maria said as I mowed down 4 flood and I sucker punched the fifth one sending it flying into 3 more.

"I know you girls worry for me. But I need you girls to trust me on this one." I said as I launched myself at the flood with my bear hands and I quickly snapped ones neck and then threw it at another knocking it down.

"We know we should but-" Maria started but I cut her off.

"No buts. As I said I need you to trust me on this one." I said as I was finishing the last of the flood with a swift kick to the tentacles. Okay. Now it is no longer funny… okay maybe it is still funny. As I looked around at all the dead flood I must say that I was surprised that I did all of this. No wonder I was made a Spartan. "Okay. We can't take a pelican because it would alert the royal guards and the bitch princess. So I say we hoof it." I said as I started to run towards the nearest marker. As soon as I got to the nearest marker I was surprised at what I found. At the marker were 5 warthogs and 4 mongooses. 2 of the warthogs were carriers and the other 3 were gauss, rocket, and regular machine gun. "Well nice to see that I am still very lucky." I said as I started to run towards the next marker. I was about to round a corner when I was hit and sent flying into the wall of the stone canyon. As I got up what I saw was pretty much like what I had fought on the frigate. "Maria. Do you know this kind of flood?" I asked her as it charged at me.

"It is called a tank. It is one of 3 forms that is quite common of a pure flood. It is also the largest one of them all. Its basic attack is a melee. But it also has a secondary. If threatened it can reproduce infection forms to help it in a fight." Maria said.

"Thank you. But how do I kill it?" I asked.

"It is most vulnerable to fire but it will go down with a well-placed grenade."

"Thank you." As I jumped over the tank it was like it knew what I was going to do because it then jumped into the air before I was over it and it knocked me out of the air. "shit." I said as I got back up and it charged again. This time when it charged I ran at it and slid beneath the legs and then I tossed a grenade in the middle of it like I did the last one I fought. As I got up it blew up into smithereens. "Well that was fun." I muttered not really meaning it as I started to walk around the corner. And sitting right in front of me was something I never thought I would see. It was a freaking scorpion tank. I couldn't even say its beauty as I walked over to it and I saw that it was undamaged. Which made it even better. "Hey Sapphire are you keeping the marks for all the stuff we found?" I asked her.

"Yes I am. Even I know when you want to Mark something and we have only been together for a short time." She said.

"Thank you." I said as I ran to the last marker. While running I thought I could hear Maria muttering about something. "What's wrong Maria?" I asked her as I reached the marker and I saw that there was nothing here.

"There is some flood here. But I don't see any. Sapphire can you do a scan beneath us?" Maria asked.

"Gladly. Scanning… yep. We are standing on top of a giant network of rooms and hallways." Sapphire said.

"Is there any way to get into it?" I asked.

"Scanning… there should be about a centimeter thick wall of stone if you turn 48 degrees and walk straight." As I started to turn Sapphire told me to stop I started to walk forwards. As soon as I reached the edge of the canyon I pulled back a fist and I punched the wall. And a big enough section of it fell off so than I could go inside. As I carefully stepped through the hole I turned on my helmet lights. "Sapphire. Do you have a scan of the area yet?" I asked.

"Almost."

"How many flood are here Maria?" I asked.

"Only about 2 or 3 in the entire complex. Looks like most of them got out before this place was sealed shut long ago." She answered.

"Well that must mean I have really good luck." I said as I started to walk down one of the dark hallways.


	4. Chapter 4

I must say that this place was scary as fuck. I literately jumped whenever a crackle came from a broken light. "Sapphire. I need directions to the command center." I said.

"Marking on your map." As the dot appeared I continued to walk hoping that Maria didn't misread her calculations on how many flood were in here. As I rounded a corner I found on of the so called 3 flood looking away from me and walking away. So I slowly walked up behind it and as I grabbed it I sunk my knife into its tentacles killing it. As I slowly laid it down onto the floor I continued to walk towards the marker. As I reached the marker I pulled out my assault rifle just in case as I opened the door and something slammed into me making me fall onto the ground. As I pushed it off me I looked at it and it almost made me want to puke. It was a dead Marine. The body was so much damaged that I couldn't tell if it was a man or a woman. As I looked side to side I walked into the room and I sat down at the main console and I powered it on. I also took out the girls and I inserted them into the console. As they lights came on I knew that ruby was checking the equipment and Maria I could tell was gathering data. While waiting I must say that I was quite bored. But then I took out the black grenade and I started to fiddle with it. I was surprised I didn't set it off multiple times as I was working with it. When I was finished it was just in time for Sapphire to pop up. "Hey Sapphire. Could you run a simulation with this." I said holding up the grenade.

"Sure. What for?" as I closed in I started to whisper. Yeah. You guys don't need to know about it for now. As I pulled my head back she had a smile on her face. As she scanned the grenade she then disappeared so then she could run a couple simulations with it. Then Sam popped up. "Everything checks out Joseph." She said smiling.

"Thank you Sam. How's Maria doing with her downloading?" I asked. She then disappeared for a second before reappearing. "She's about 25 percent done." She said. Then Sapphire popped up.

"Simulations done. I suggest you use it when you need it most. It will work for anything." She said as I smiled.

"Thank you Sapphire. Think you could help Maria with her data download." I could see her little blue hand give me a thumbs up as she disappeared leaving me with Sam. "So Sam. What does this base have that we can use?" I asked her.

"There are lethal and nonlethal turrets, about 3 scorpions, 4 elephants, 20 warthogs, 20 falcons, 10 hornets, 5 pelicans, and something called a mammoth, wait. There are also covenant vehicles in here. Want to know about them?" she asked me. When she asked me my face was still in shock at all she just told me. That was when I closed my mouth and realized this must have been a main base. "Yes please Sam."

"Okay then there are 2 locust, 6 ghost, 9 revenants, 12 wraiths, 1 spirit, 3 phantoms, and 1 scarab that is quite well hidden outside with the mammoth." She said. Again. Mouth open in shock. I had all of this at my disposal. Holey shit. Well. Looks like if I ever need to defend this place I got all the stuff I need. "Joseph, a couple pony shaped life forms have just entered the base. They are coming this way." Sapphire said.

"Bring up the map and put there blips on it." As I got out of the seat I walked to the holomap in the middle of the room. There were a total of 6 of them and as Sapphire said they were walking this way. That was when I saw a couple things approaching them from behind. When I looked closer I realized what they were as I grabbed my magnum and ran out the room. As I rounded the corner my attention was fully on the flood approaching the ponies so I didn't see who they were. I quickly took aim at the flood and I downed all 3 of them in one shot. But I shot their bodies again just to be sure. "Now what the fuck were you pony's doing following me?" I said before turning around. When I saw the ponies I was surprised. Standing in front of me was the same ponies that helped me clean the other base.

"Well rainbow dash had followed you here and she said that you might need some help." Twilight said.

"Well for now I am okay. But what are you 6 actually doing here because I don't buy it." I said. They all looked at each other before Twilight broke the silence.

"We came here because we know you knew Joseph. We want to know more about him." Twilight said. I sighed quickly before looking back at them.

"Fine. Follow me." I said. As I started to walk I could hear them walking behind me. As soon as I reached the command center I quickly walked over to the console. "Girls I need you to make sure that these ponies don't figure out who I am. Okay?" I asked. As they silently nodded the ponies walked in and I looked at them. "So what do you want to know?" I asked.

"Well could you tell us how you know him?" Fluttershy asked.

"Well I knew him when he and I first joined the Marine's." I said.

"Marine's?" Twilight asked.

"It's a large group of humans that join up to help defend others." I said. "We became friends over training. But actually let's skip to when we came here. We both actually came here together. I was even there when shining armor killed him." I said.

"Well okay. I guess that was all we wanted to know. Bye?" as they all started to leave I started to feel a tiny bit bad.

"WAIT." I said. They then turned to look at me. "But he did tell me something on the day that he died. He told me that you were the only ponies here that ever liked him enough to actually talk to him. He loved you all dearly." I said as some of them got a smile on their faces.

"Thank you for telling us that. We should be going now." As they left the room I walked back over to the console. "Anything else girls?" I asked as all 3 of them popped up.

"No. we have nothing else to say. But there is a pony wondering around the base. It keeps on moving so it's hard to pinpoint where it is." Sapphire said.

"Well we will worry about them later. Ready to go. I need to make sure that they make it to town safely."

"We are ready Joseph." As I pulled them out I quickly grabbed the assault rifle and magnum and I chased after them. As I exited the building Sam stopped me. "Wait. Let me try something." I waited a couple seconds and then I felt a sharp jolt. "What did you do Sam?" I asked.

"Look behind you." When I turned around I saw that the entrance was gone. "I cloaked it and Sapphire marked it onto your map. All you have to do is ask and she will reveal it." As I smiled I started to run. As I got out of the canyon I tripped on something. When I looked to see what it was it looked like covenant tech. "Sam scan this and tell me what it is." After a couple minutes of silence she responded.

"It's the scarab. The mammoth should be over there." She then marked them but I decided to leave them for now. As I started to run again I soon caught up with the ponies. I quietly watched them as they continued through the forest. That was when I heard a roar. When I looked at where the roar came from it looked like a giant ghost bear. "URSA MINOR!" I heard rainbow dash yell. As all the ponies looked at it they all started to run away as the ursa started to chase them. "shit." I said as I started to give chase.

I was starting to catch up with them, even though I don't know how, I drew my assault rifle and I started to shoot the ursa causing it to stop chasing them and turn on me. Well shit. I need to start thinking things through. As I continued to shoot it I could tell it was just getting more agitated. Shit on me and call me the god of shit. I thought as I started to run. I could hear the ursa give chase at me because I was hearing trees breaking behind me. "See what we mean by reckless." Sapphire said.

"Oh shut up." I said as I turned a corner and found myself back at the castle ruins. That was when I was sent forwards by the ursa for slashing me in the back sending me in pain as I also hit the wall and fell on my back 6 feet down. As I tried to get up I could feel myself getting weaker, it was a really familiar sensation, as the ursa slowly walked towards me. As soon as I got up I was able to dodge one of its swipes at me as I got into cover. I thought I was safe when the cover was ripped out of the ground and then smashed right next to me. As I stared in shock at all of its strength it lashed out again getting me in the right leg causing a cut in my leg sending me flying and spinning through the air into a column knocking it down onto my legs as I cried out in all that pain. I watched the ursa get closer until a bright light shined and I saw a pony walking over in my blurry vision as I went into unconsciousness.


	5. Chapter 5

When I opened my eyes I saw that I still had my helmet on and that I was still in the castle ruins. As I sat up I saw nightmare moon looking at the rising moon. And the moon looked beautiful with the stars out. As I got up I noticed my gear as I walked over and put it on I saw that somehow the tears on the gear was gone and I just now noticed. When I looked at nightmare moon she was still staring at the moon as I walked up behind her. "What happened while I was out?" I asked her surprising her.

"You were only out for about 5 hours. I had to cloak you in darkness because of a royal guard patrol flying over." She said as I sat down next to her.

"Well thank you for that. So how have you been doing since I last saw you?" I asked.

"Quite good. But I have to talk to you about something." She said.

"About what?" I asked wondering what it was about.

"You died didn't you?" she said surprising me.

"Yes I did."

"But how are you alive?" she asked me.

"Not even I know why. All I know is that whenever I seem to like die here I go back to my own time." I said.

"Well that seems quite out of the ordinary." She said.

"How did you find out anyway?" I asked.

"The elements of harmony came here and left before you and that ursa showed up. They said that they still missed you a lot. And I could see that they mean it by their voice." She said.

"Well I hate to lie to them but it's for their own good. If they knew then Celestia might use them against me just to kill me." I said.

"But how long were you hoping to keep this up?" she asked me. After she asked that I started to think about what she just said until I finally had an answer. "Well I don't know. I was hoping that they would at some point move on." I said.

"But they won't. Whenever somepony misses some other pony they won't move on." She said.

"Well then what should I do?" I asked her.

"I think you should show yourself to them." She said.

"But what about the dangers?" I said.

"Hearts being broken are much worse than anything else in the world." **(Authors note: I think that this is actually true) **she said.

"Fine I will do it when I next see them but on one condition." I said.

"What might that be?" she asked.

"I want you to show yourself to the world." I said.

"WHAT!?" she yelled.

"That's right. What if you just explained to them why you did what you did and maybe they will forgive you." I said.

"Alright fine I will." She said as we both smiled and started to laugh. As soon as we stopped laughing we just stared at the moon for a couple minutes with no sound at all being made it made the night seem almost, peaceful. "Well then I got to try to find the girls." I said as I got up.

"Good luck." She said as I started to walk off after I grabbed my weapons and I walked out of the castle ruins. "You girls still with me?" I asked.

"We are still here." Sapphire said.

"good." I said as I lept over a large rock and then around a tree. I knew that I was about to pass the base so I decided to grab a few weapons before I continued. As I stopped at the base entrance I felt like something was wrong but I thought it was just my mind acting up as I entered the base. I saw that the lights were still on as I walked into the armory. I grabbed an energy sword, DMR, another magnum, a few frag grenades, and a sniper. As I put the assault rifle and DMR onto my back I kept out the sniper as I started to look through more of the base to try and quench the feeling of something wrong inside me. I was just about to enter the hanger when I heard something clatter to the floor behind me. As I turned around I saw nothing there. I turned back around but then I was sent flying over the railing and I hit the floor 10 feet down. As I got up and looked up on the railing I saw none other than the most annoying son of a bitch ever, shining armor. "I knew there was another human here when I questioned Twilight about why she was in the Everfree forest. So it looks like I will be famous once again with Celestia for killing you." He said as he jumped down and charged. I tried to shoot him with the sniper rifle but he threw debris at me with his magic sending it flying to my right. When I looked back at him he had taken out a sword from somewhere and tried to slash me but I turned to the right at the perfect moment causing him to miss me. "Sapphire is there a way I can beat him?" I asked. As I dodged a couple more attacks from armor I got no response. Shit they are offline. Probably from the fall. As I pulled out my sword I started to engage armor in close combat. I must say that I was pretty rusty because I haven't used the sword in a while but all that quickly went away after my first swing as both of our swords clashed. He tried to trip me but I jumped back and deflected another attack from him. He was really trying his all just to kill me. With every swing I deflected it moved me back little by little towards the opening of the hanger on the side of the cliff. I had to get behind him but how? I thought as he tried to do a left diagonal swing at me and that was when I got it.

As he tried to slash downward I moved to the side and then jumped on the sword as it was going up making me go over armor and land behind him. As I tried to slash his legs with my foot but he jumped up and whacked me in the head with the side of his sword sending me flying to the left into a falcon making me hit it and as it sent me flipping over the falcon tipping it. I was surprised about how much strength he had. When I flipped myself onto my back shining armor tried to impale the sword in my skull if I hadn't rolled away from his swing. And I tripped him sending him onto the ground as I got up but he did the same as he tackled me to the ground. We exchanged punches and kicks. I was able to get him in the stomach and face but he only hit my stomach and chest but it still hurt me a lot as I pushed him off of me sending him flying in the air landing on his feet. As I got up and looked at him I felt a large pain in my stomach. When I looked down I saw that he got me. With his sword impaling me. When I looked at him he had a wide grin on his face but I kick him away as I slowly pulled out the sword and the blood started to come out. Then I felt myself lifted by magic and I saw armor moving towards me. "So I finally got you. Time to send you somewhere where nopony will find you." He said as he started to walk with me over towards the edge. As he stopped at the edge I floated further away and as I stopped I looked down and I saw there would be no way I would survive this drop with my wound. "Good bye." He said as he dropped me and I lost consciousness in the air.


End file.
